


really like you

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [8]
Category: IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix





	really like you

Ini adalah kali kesekian Changbin mencuri pandang ke arah Felix dari meja Slytherin. Sang pemuda terlihat sibuk bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya, tertawa sampai terpingkal saat mendengar lelucon Han Jisung. Setidaknya begitu yang diasumsikan Changbin mengingat Jisung yang duduk di seberang Felix terlihat sibuk menggerakkan tangan. Shin Ryujin dan Lee Chaeyeon juga ikut tertawa, dengan Ryujin yang memukul Jisung keras-keras sampai pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Kapten!"

Seruan Hyunjin yang terdengar tepat di telinganya membuat Changbin terlonjak kaget, memancing tawa dari gerombolan tim Quidditch Slytherin yang berkumpul dalam satu meja. Changbin melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Hyunjin sembari mengusap telinganya, sementara yang bersangkutan malah menjawil pipinya iseng.

"Matamu seperti mau keluar melihat Felix Lee. Kenapa sih? Lapar?" goda Hyunjin, membuat Seungmin tersedak jus labu. Changbin makin menyipitkan mata menatap Hyunjin, kesal.

"Diamlah, Hwang. Kau kan juga," Changbin menuding ke arah Lee Chaeyeon dengan dagunya. Minho mendengus sementara Hyunjin berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Dasar cowok-cowok mesum," Choi Yena yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengarkan mereka berdebat hanya menghela napas sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Jadi bagaimana nih strateginya? Aku nggak mau buang-buang waktu cuma untuk mendengar kalian berdebat soal pacar-pacar Gryffindor kalian."

"Kau juga sama saja, Yena. Malah lebih parah, sama anak kecil," Minho memutar bola mata.

"Hei!" Yena tidak terima dengan tuduhan itu sehingga ia memukul lengan Minho sebal.

Seungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpaksa mengetuk meja untuk meminta perhatian mereka semua.

"Jadi bagaimana nih strageginya? Kita jadi nggak merekrut anggota baru?"

"Mungkin," Changbin yang sudah kembali pada diskusi. "Musim pertandingan selanjutnya Minho hyung sudah lulus dan aku... _well_ , sepertinya akan berhenti."

Meja Slytherin tiba-tiba berubah hening, seluruh mata memandang Changbin yang mengalihkan pandangan ke jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

Adalah Hyunjin yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah jeda yang cukup lama. "Kenapa, hyung?"

"Orangtuaku meminta untuk fokus pada NEWT mendatang. Mereka ingin aku lulus ujian Auror."

"Apa yang terjadi denganㅡ"

Perkataan Hyunjin tiba-tiba dipotong oleh tatapan Changbin yang memintanya untuk diam. Teman-teman yang lain menatap mereka heran, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang ingin tahu tentang kelanjutan ucapan Hyunjin.

"Malam nanti kita akan mengadakan voting untuk memilih kapten selanjutnya. Kuharap kalian semua mengisi kuisioner yang kubagikan tadi," ucap Changbin cepat.

Dari sudut mata ia melihat Felix sudah bersiap untuk beranjak dari meja Gryffindor, tatapan mereka bersirobok tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Felix mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik mengikuti gerombolan kecilnya menuju kelas. Changbin menghela napas sebelum kembali menatap timnya.

"Oke. Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?" Melihat gelengan serentak dari teman-temannya, Changbin pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi diskusi. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti malam."

***

"Felix?"

"Ya, hyung?"

Ada urgensi berbeda yang terdengar dalam nada suara Changbin saat ia memanggil Felix. Bukan, bukan karena pemuda itu terengah sehabis berlari menaiki tribun. Bukan juga karena Changbin buru-buru meneguk air mineral dengan rakus sampai tidak menyadari beberapa tetes air mengalir ke leher. Changbin menghela napas berat sebelum menatap Felix dengan sorot tidak terbaca, membuat pemuda di sampingnya menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Kalau sudah lulus, kau mau melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang lazim untuk ditanyakan pada situasi seperti ini hingga Changbin bisa melihat alis Felix berkerut semakin dalam. Changbin mengusap lehernya yang basah dengan handuk, berpura-pura mengamati Hyunjin yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya karena baru saja terpilih menjadi kapten Quidditch periode mendatang.

"Aku...nggak tahu, sih. Masih ada setahun lagi buat memikirkan itu," jawab Felix lugas. "Kok nanya itu, hyung?"

"Eh?" Changbin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Aku cuma mau tahu saja." Felix menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Changbin. Yang bersangkutan juga tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya sehingga mereka hanya terdiam cukup lama, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku mau berhenti main Quidditch."

Changbin meletakkan handuk di kepalanya hingga wajahnya tertutupi dari pandangan Felix. Sengaja ia lakukan karena tidak ingin melihat reaksi sang pemuda saat itu. Ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang rencana ini sebelumnya. Yang Felix tahu, Changbin terlalu menggilai Quidditch sampai ia bilang pernah bermimpi menjadi pemain termuda dalam tim nasional dan membela negara dalam Piala Dunia Quidditch.

"Changbin hyung...," Felix bergumam, suaranya terdengar ragu, "yang benar saja..."

"Aku serius."

Bibir Changbin terkatup rapat, menipis membentuk garis lurus. Jika saja ia tidak bersama dengan Felix, mungkin Changbin akan meneteskan air mata penyesalan. Sungguh, berpisah dengan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia terasa amat menyakitkan. Namun Changbin tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada Felix.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya saja, Felix sepertinya sudah mengenali Changbin dengan baik sehingga ia pun ikut terdengar sedih mengetahui keputusan tersebut. Pemuda itu mengguncang pelan pundak Changbin. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Changbin menghela napas pelan, menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa, Lix. Aku cuma...mau jadi anak berbakti."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam kembali. Dalam keheningan, Changbin melirik sekilas pada Felix yang kelihatan seolah sedang berpikir keras. Ekspresinya terlihat...sendu? Changbin merasa kikuk karena berpikir bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Namun saat Felix tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya, Changbin mengerjap bingung.

" _Are you okay_?"

Pemuda itu kelihatannya tidak mau repot-repot menggubris perkataan Changbin. Sebagai gantinya, Felix justru menautkan jemari mereka sebelum membawa punggung tangan Changbin ke bibirnya. Wajah pemuda Slytherin itu menghangat, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

" _I'm okay. But are you?_ "

Pertanyaan singkat Felix membuat jantungnya mencelos. Changbin sadar bahwa Felix mungkin hanya menanyakan itu karena ia khawatir dengan Changbin. Namun di balik semua itu, Changbin merasa seolah dirinya dianggap penting. Seolah ia bisa mengatakan isi hatinya tanpa takut pendapatnya akan dianggap tidak berarti di hadapan Felix. Seolah ia bisa mempercayai dirinya karena Felix juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Maka Changbin pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Sejujurnya tidak."

Changbin mendengar napas Felix terkesiap. Hanya saja pemuda itu memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara karena ia tahu masih banyak hal yang dipendam seorang Seo Changbin tanpa ada kesempatan untuk mengutarakannya.

"Aku tertarik menjadi Pemunah Kutukan. Atau pemain Quidditch profesional. Tapi ayah dan ibuku ingin melihatku menjadi Auror. Karena cuma aku satu-satunya harapan mereka...karena kakakku tidak bisa mewujudkannya."

"Apa...aku boleh tahu alasannya?" Felix bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia tidak punya kekuatan sihir, Felix. Kakakku seorang Squib," Changbin tersenyum getir.

Perasaan sesak yang melandanya setiap kali membahas tentang sang kakak nyatanya masih ada. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan mengusap punggung tangan Felix. Hanya saja Felix ternyata punya ide lain untuk membuat Changbin terdistraksi dari rasa sedihnya.

Handuk yang masih tersampir di kepala Changbin ditarik perlahan ketika wajah Felix mendekat ke arahnya. Mendadak saja pemuda itu berhenti berpikir saat bibir Felix mendarat di bibirnya. Tanpa peduli bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berada di deretan tribun paling atas di lapangan Quidditch, dengan hampir seluruh anggota tim Slytherin berada tepat di lapangan sana.

"Lix," Changbin pada akhirnya membuka suara saat Felix melepaskan kecupan, kening mereka masih saling menempel. " _We are in public_."

Derai tawa tercetus dari bibir Felix ketika dilihatnya ekspresi cemas di wajah Changbin. Bukannya sengaja tidak sopan, tetapi memang Felix tidak pernah melihat ujung telinga Changbin yang sampai semerah itu karena menahan malu.

"Maaf, Changbin hyung. Tapi aku nggak sanggup lihat wajahmu yang sedih. Dan aku nggak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghiburmu...jadi...," Felix memutar ibu jarinya dengan ekspresi geli sekaligus merasa bersalah. Kombinasi aneh itu membuat Changbin ikut merasa geli melihatnya. Felix jadi terlihat lucu.

Kini giliran Felix yang ingin protes begitu melihat Changbin menahan tawa.

"Jadi kamu nekat menciumku di tengah tribun?" pemuda itu berpura-pura menyipitkan mata. Felix memukul pelan pundaknya sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepala di pundak Changbin yang kokoh.

" _I just can't help it,_ " ia mendesah. Changbin hanya merespons dengan mengacak rambut Felix tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kurasa aku harus bilang terima kasih padamu, Lix," ucap Changbin tiba-tiba, membuat Felix refleks mengangkat kepala dari pundak sang pemuda demi melemparkan sebuah tatapan heran.

"Lho, kenapa hyung?"

Changbin sengaja berlama-lama diam dan hanya menatap Felix sebelum berkata, " _I think you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. So, thank youㅡ_ "

Felix terlihat menahan napas ketika Changbin perlahan menyapukan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

" _Thank you_ _for being born,_ Felix _._ "

Saat mata mereka bertemu, gelenyar aneh muncul di tengah dadanya. Namun Changbin rasa ia tidak keberatan jika gelenyar itu semakin bertambah saat lengan Felix melingkar di lehernya. Asalkan ada Felix di sisi, Changbin rasa ia akan sanggup menghadapi dunia dan seisinya.***


End file.
